


Hold On, I Still Want You

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lack of self care, M/M, ambiguity over character death, and being injured due to a crash, boyfriends arguing, character falling unconscious, character grieving, character saying they're not drunk, it's a big sad, major car crash, oh boy, where to begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: It had been a ridiculous fight, really, over Virgil’s lack of self-care. Virgil had been in the worst possible headspace to have that conversation, so he had been easily riled up and retaliated rather angrily, which only furthered Logan’s own anger at how destructive his boyfriend was being to himself.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Hold On, I Still Want You

It had been a ridiculous fight, really, over Virgil’s lack of self-care. Virgil had been in the worst possible headspace to have that conversation, so he had been easily riled up and retaliated rather angrily, which only furthered Logan’s anger at how destructive his boyfriend was being to himself. Looking back now, with a clear head and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, Virgil had been a big dumb idiot and his mind had been too clouded to see that, of course, Logan cared about him and didn’t want to see him run down. 

Having finished his drink, Virgil decided that it was time to man up, figuratively grow a pair, and go and apologise to Logan for what an ass he had been. It was dark now, but Virgil knew the walk to Logan’s better than the back of his hand, so he would be fine. Besides, by walking, he would have more time to think of what to say so we didn’t just spew a jumble of words when he got there.

Only a few blocks away from Virgil’s house, he began to smell smoke and burning rubber, and as he turned a corner, he saw the smoking wreck of a car crash, where an ambulance had already turned up and was assessing the scene. As Virgil got closer, not paying the crash much mind, he heard the ramblings of what he could only assume was one of the drivers.

“I-I swear I’m not drunk, I just hit the turn a little too hard and- and he was right there and- oh god has anyone gotten him out yet?” Virgil spared a glance at the wreck then, but what he saw made his blood run cold. 

The car that had been crashed into had Logan’s license plate on it.

Time seemed to freeze, as Virgil’s gaze shifted to the windowscreen of Logan’s car, until he saw Logan, limp, in the driver’s seat. That sight caused time to speed up again, and before he knew it, Virgil was sprinting over to the car, adrenaline rushing through his system, only barely registering somebody yelling at him to stop as he reached the car. The door was, luckily, unharmed, and Virgil was able to wrench it open and catch Logan’s body as it slumped out, dead weight in Virgil’s arms. People surrounded him at this point, paramedics took Logan from Virgil’s arms despite his protests and attempts to resist, eyes now beginning to blur with tears.

“Sir, please, we need to get this man to the hospital,” one paramedic spoke, laying a gentle hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“He’s my boyfriend,” was all Virgil could say, “He’s mine, I need to be with him…”

“You can join us in the ambulance, sir. Now, can you tell us the victim’s name?”

“Logan… Logan Miller…” Virgil’s breathing was beginning to slightly even out as he was led to the back of the ambulance, where Logan had been placed onto a stretcher. He looked so lifeless, as if he was a mannequin, that a fresh wave of tears flooded over Virgil. Silently, he sat next to Logan, grabbing one of his hands. “I’m here, Lo,” Virgil whispered, unaware that the ambulance had begun to speed to the hospital or that the paramedics were checking for vital signs. 

No, Virgil noticed how there was a scrunched up piece of paper in Logan’s hand, which, when he opened it, had hastily written notes on… an apology? Logan had been on his way to apologise to him? Guilt filled Virgil’s entire body at that point, and he gripped Logan’s hand tighter, more tears streaming down his face. “I still want you, Lo,” remembering his last words of the argument earlier being ‘I don’t want you mothering me, okay!?’ was especially painful. “Hold on, okay? I still want you…” 

It was all a blur once they arrived at the hospital. Logan was rushed into the ER and Virgil was left in the waiting room, unable to be present the whole time. He was clutching Logan’s note as if it was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind entirely, as the minutes ticked by and passed by slower than they ever had before. 

It must have been a couple of hours later when Virgil finally moved, and it was only when a doctor came looking for him.

“Who arrived with Mr Logan Miller?” Hearing Logan’s name, Virgil sprung up out of his chair and walked towards the doctor, wordlessly following her into the corridor. “So, Mr…”

“Sanders. Virgil, Sanders.”

“Right, Mr Sanders. Well, Mr Miller has been stabilised, but he has yet to wake up. He is expected to make a full recovery, however, and you’re welcome to see him.” Virgil was led to a room not too far down the hall, and the doctor wordlessly let him in and closed the door behind him, leaving almost complete silence in the air, only the soft beeping of a machine.

Logan was pale, paler than usual, but the cuts on his body from breaking glass had been cleaned and patched up, so he looked almost peaceful. Slowly, Virgil walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it, just watching as Logan’s chest gently rose and fell with each breath. He was alright, and that was all that mattered right now, so Virgil took Logan’s hand and held it, softly, unsure of what else to do. His blood was still pumping way faster than it needed to now, so he took deep breaths, syncing his breathing with Logan’s to help calm down sooner.

Virgil didn’t even realise he had fallen asleep until something tugged on his arm, jerking him awake and alerting him to the uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in. Bleary-eyed, Virgil looked around, not remembering where he was until he saw Logan, sat up in his hospital bed, hand holding his wrist and looking at him with a mix of concern and happiness. 

“Lo…” Virgil whispered, his voice crackly from sleeping for who knows how long. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better, but I’m glad you’re here. Surprised, but glad.” Logan then intertwined his finger with Virgil’s, and Virgil couldn’t stop the tears even if he tried. 

“Surprised? Of course, I’m here, I was on my way to apologise about that stupid fight when I saw the crash. I was so scared…”

“You… I’m the one who needed to apologise, Virg,”

“You literally got into a car accident because of me, Lo, you definitely don’t.” Virgil rubbed his eyes against his sleeve, keeping one hand firmly grasping Logan’s. Logan smiled slightly, raising his other hand to cup Virgil’s face.

“Then let’s just call it even, alright? Forget all about it.”

“Okay, I can do that.” A comfortable silence fell, as Virgil and Logan just looked at each other before Virgil spoke again. “Lemme just… clear something up. I still want you.” Now it was Logan’s turn to tear up, only a lot more subtly than Virgil did. 

“I figured when I woke up and saw you right next to me.” They both smiled before Virgil rather suddenly leant over and pulled Logan into a tight hug. “V-Virg-”

“‘M sorry, I just…”

“It’s okay,” Logan then returned the hug, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, or maybe an hour. They didn’t care, Virgil was just glad to have Logan back in his arms.


End file.
